Dream
by Ginji-ban
Summary: *New chapter!!* Aoshi getting a little frustrated at not knowing what Misao's answer is...Finally the answer!!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: My Dream…**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me…**

**Chapter One – NO!**

**          I stared into his intense blue-green eyes, impatiently waiting for an answer. Finally he opened his mouth and it was not the answer I wanted to hear. "No!" with that, he walked away.**

**          It was so silly of me, Makimachi Misao, to confess my love to the coldest (most handsome) guy, Shinomori Aoshi in Hidetoshi High. I know there was no way he was going except my love…Wiping away the tears flowing down my cheek, taking in a deep breath and then putting up a brave front, I walked back to school. Inside I was feeling hurt. Hurt that he didn't accept my love. I have been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time ever since I was a young kid when I first met him. Now it was over. **

**          Somehow me confessing my love to Aoshi, got around school like wild fire. As I walked down the corridor to my class Year 3B, I could hear students muttering about me.**

**"Did you heard about the news?"**

**"Oh you meant the Makimachi confessing to Shinomori?"**

**"Isn't she so dumb? I meant how could Shinomori even going to accept her? Beside he is in Class A and she is in Class B"**

**          How can they be so square? What the difference of only one class and just a miserable alphabet? Not as if those gossipers are in the top two class at all.  I tried controlling my temper, however I failed, and scanned my eyes across my class to find someone to beat up and found my victim at the back of the class, in Sagara Sanosuke. **

**"Hold it Weasel! I am innocent! I didn't do anything at all~~!!" ignoring him, I punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him but not enough to sent him crumbling to the ground. **

**"What was that for?" He groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain, watching me taking my place next to him.**

**"Ah, Sanosuke! My life is ruined! I should have listened to you~!" I moaned as I put my head down on the table.**

**"You mean that you actually went ahead with confessing to that Shinomori guy?" he grinned widely.**

**"Yeah…I did, did you heard about it?" I muttered out, hoping that he would just dropped the subject.**

**"No, so how was it?" taking out his English textbook from his bag as the English teacher had just walked in, I followed in suit.**

**"A disaster and now the whole school is talking about it." Both of us with the rest of the class stood up to greet the teacher.**

**" I see, I tell you what, I heard that this Shinomori guy is damn smart so why don't you put all your efforts in studying hard for the Prelim maybe you can beat that guy! Then hey- he might go out with you! I heard he is the kind who acknowledge those who really work hard." **

**"That's a great idea, Sano!" I turned and hug him.**

**"Ahem, You two at the back, cut that out and concentrate on the lesson." The whole class now was staring us both of us, some of them giggling. Sweat dropping, we immediately let go of each other, totally red in the face.**

**"Gomen nasai!" Both of us bowed down and immediately sat down, hiding our faces behind the English textbook.**

**"All you fault, Weasel!" grumbled Sanosuke as he began scribbling down the class work.**

**Signing deeply, I wished that the day would just end now and then go somewhere and bury my head in the ground and not coming out until there isn't oxygen left on earth. **

**Ring~~ ***

**Signaling the end of the school day. Stretching up from seat, I was so glad that the worst day in my life was finally over.**

**"Hey weasel, what you going to do now?" asked Sanosuke as he slung his sling bag across himself. I thought hard and realized that Jiya was out of town that day, visiting some friends in Kyoto.**

**"I don't know, Jiya is out of town visiting some old-aged humans. How about you? Any ideas? " Rising an eyebrow at him, hoping that he would come up with an idea.**

**Rubbing his chin, Sanosuke rise his eyebrow at me "I don't really know maybe let us take a ride to town and have some fun- play arcade! So that you can get your mind off that Jerk!"**

**"Whee…sound great! Beat staying at home alone beside I have to get something from Kenshin. Let's go!" Sanosuke snaked his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the class, with students staring at us but not making any comments. I guess maybe they were already so used to seeing us together like example now. Many mistook us for lovers but nah… they are wrong. We are more in the brother and sister kind of relationship. Both of us have been together since the diapers days as both our families just lived side by side but now, all that changed as Sanosuke moved to another street away which was much nearer the Ryoto hospital in which both his parents are working in. I really wished that he didn't have to move away.   **

**Down at the car park, just as I was putting on my helmet, the most dreaded person namely Shinomori Aoshi appear beside me. I was in a rush this morning so I didn't realized that I parked my Scrambler next to his black Porsche. What a big mistake! Ignoring him, I hop on my Scrambler which given to me just last year as a Christmas Gift from Sano. Of course, my parents disapproved but when they found that I passed my driving test with a full marks. They then allowed me to ride.**

**"Yo Shinomori!" greeted Sano, giving him a loop-sided grin which Aoshi returned with a small nod of the head, while getting his car keys out of his pocket. From my corner of my eyes, I could see him busy chatting with Sano and at the same time looking in my direction once in a while. What the hell is that guy thinking? Maybe coz he remembered about this morning's incident.**

**Sano and Aoshi had been together ever since they were 9 as they were both belongs to the same dojo. I was there too, with Sano however I was always out of sight, either spying on Aoshi or just killing my time by being on the rooftop while waiting for Sano to finish his class. **

**Both of them had finished chatting about whatever and Aoshi had gotten into his car but didn't drive off. He seemed to waiting for somebody but who cares?**

**"Hop on Sano." I had to give Sano a lift today as his bike had broken down and now at the garage. Otherwise we would cruise the highway from Tokyo to Kyoto despite its long and tiring journey or just ride to town separately today. Instead I waited patiently for Sano to hop on the Scrambler before hearing the engines singing to me and sped away from the car park, all the time not looking at Aoshi, but I got a kind of feeling that he was watching me all the time, maybe I was just being paranoid. .**

**"Weasel, ain't you ever going to talk Aoshi again? " asked Sano as he shouted across the wind, brushing past us. I ignored him, pretending that I didn't hear him. I, myself, wasn't sure whether I was going to talk to him again.  **

**"Sano, might if I dropped you off at the arcade? I need to check out something" I spoke up, remembering that I had to check out Neko-chan and also my email inbox.**

**"Sure, no problem, just remember to meet back here" I stop the bike just outside the arcade so that it was much easily for Sano, who jumped off the Scrambler; waving goodbye I sped off to my destination. **

**A/n ; Another fic…by moi…It is the holidays!! But I can't enjoy~~Man…Got to head to the hospital for therapy…So while in the train…it is time for me to write some fics! Hoped I got time to upload both stories I am currently on now… V_V**


	2. Neoprint

Chapter 2: The email

-Himura's Computer Dojo_

I pushed the door, jingling the bells hanging above it. "Kenshin! Is my laptop back alive?" dumping my bag and helmet on the counter-top. Heading into the back room where I know the redheaded must definitely poking through all the computer parts. 

"Oh Misao, you are here! That's great! Your computer is alive and working well." Sighed the redheaded, as he took off his glasses, setting it on the table, handing over my laptop. I took the laptop and hug it like a dear old friend.

"Oh my darling! You are finally backed to your mummy!" Kenshin chuckled at this, handing over the bill, which I gladly paid up. If your computer technician can't fix your computer, then you can get it fixed by Kenshin. He is the best computer technician and not mentioning the cheapest by far.****

Thanking Kenshin once again. I walked out of the store, humming a happy tune, happy that I could finally use my laptop again. I hop onto my bike, not bothering to put on the helmet and ride to the arcade where Sano must be playing either 'King of Fighter' or 'Guilty Gear'. Whether the game is, I am sure it is going to be violent.

It was an easy task spotting Sano in the dark arcade as his rooster hairdo could be seen over the machine he is at and him yelling away. Sano can't help it about his hair being the way it is as his hair is 'natural' according to him. Oh well, whatever the case I made my way toward him and sat on the chair next to his. He had a serious look on his face as he concentrated on beating the second challenger in the 'King Of Fighter 2002'. As the lighting in the arcade was bad, I couldn't really see who the challenger was, but from the way he was playing, I could tell that this person is good.

The game ended with Sano jumping up with a "Yes, I win!" I too, jump up and give him a high ten. The other person stood up and I saw the person who in the first place doesn't belong in this kind of place and also the person I do not wish to see at all.

"Yo!" Aoshi greeted me. I just nodded my head back in reply still thinking about the stupid incident this morning.

"Wait a minute, I don't think you belong in this kind of place. I thought that you are the kind of good guy who listens to his mum and stay at home and study. Mummy boy." I crossed my arm in front of me, and stared at him. Aoshi was about to say something when Sano immediately stand in the middle of us, and starts fanning us in order to cool down the rising tension. 

"Maa Maa…relax now, Err…Misao, could Aoshi join us?" spoke Sano, as he looks at me with a tinge of fear.

"Whatever…I am off." I turned around and walk away from them, feeling their eyes on my back "to play another game." I finished my sentence, hearing a sigh from Sano. I walk off toward the Para Para machine to probably set another high score, no make that top score.

"Wow! She is good!" "Good? She is the best!" "Look at the way she moves, not missing a single movement." People were starting to crowd around the Para Para machine to see me dancing, some of them were trying to bet whether I could hit a top score. Of course, I didn't disappoint my crowd of 'fans' as I hit another top score. It was easy setting a top or high score if you had kempo training or the time spent playing in the arcade. It was already 8pm, I am sure that Jiya would be back from whether he was at, I had to hurry back home but not before taking a neoprint.

I had chosen a Japanese graveyard as the background and silly-looking skulls as the frame. Putting up a victory sign and a cheeky grin, I waited for the countdown. "5…4…3…2…1…Smile!" I was taken by shock when someone came from the back, and put an arm around my shoulder. That moment the camera went off. *Click!*.

I shook off the arm, turn to the person and strangle him. "Baka, what was that for? You ruined the picture! Aoshi no baka!" Aoshi was choking now, as he grabbed both my arm. "Sorry…I…did…for…fun…cause you was taking it alone." I let go of him and turned around, not wanting to show him that I was blushing. I walked away, out of the arcade, wanting to go home faster and bury my burning face under my pillow.

I found Sano squatting under the lamppost with a cigarette in his mouth. I could see that the cigarette was burning out; therefore I think he must have waited long. "Oi, weasel can we head back now? Cause I have history test tomorrow and I have to study for it." I nodded my head. Standing up, he throws the cigarette on the floor and stomp on it. I was about to ride off when Aoshi run out the arcade with neoprint in one hand "Wait, you forgot this!" and handed it over to Sano who grab it quickly as we rode off. "Man, what the heck is this? Huh? You and Aoshi?" I turned around and look at the picture. I was doing a victory sign, with a cheeky grin and Aoshi's arm draped over my shoulder. He too, had a cheeky grin on his face. That strange, I thought that he doesn't smile? Wait a minute what happened to the other set?

Meanwhile back outside the arcade, Aoshi was standing against the lamppost and was looking at the other set. A small smile was slowly tugging at his lip.

TBC

A/n : Man…what with Aoshi? Does he really like Misao or is he just playing around with her feeling? I don't know either…I guess you have to go and figure it out. I haven't really been to the arcade in a long time so I don't know exactly what game are still in…anyway I will try to work harder next time!


	3. aoichan

Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer applied

"I am back!" I mumbled out loud enough for the people in 5m radiuses to hear me, as I slammed the front door with a loud band and kicked off my shoes. Remembering to put my shoes on the rack or else that Shi-chan would start his nagging at me, I could tell that Jiya was still not back from Kyoto and my dumb little brother was already home, now probably in his room playing 'Final Fantasy …'. Climbing up the stairs toward my room, I could hear him groaning out in frustration. Thinking of going straight to my room, to have a bath then start on my homework, I changed my mind and instead went into my dumb brother's room.

"Hey, knock on the door next time." Grumbled Enishi, he was still in his uniform, sitting down in front of the screen, playing some happy game that I couldn't identify. 

"Shut up and don't tell your elder sister what to do, Shi-chan." As I rubbed my knuckles on his head before sitting beside him.

"Ouch that hurts, you moron! Anyway Jiya called and said that he is going to stay over. So I am doing tomorrow's breakfast." Enishi is my twin but not identical, as he had white hair (due to improper development) while me had nice black hair. The only thing that was identical was our eyes colour – Ocean-blue. He was younger than me by one minute, and he was so unhappy about it when he heard that I had rushed out first when he was supposed to be out first. But he liked it when our junior high's girls said that he was such a gentleman to let me into the world first. 

I sighed and put my head on my knee, thinking whether he knew about this morning's news.

"My twin's instinct tells me that my other half is feeling depressed." I watched him saved his game and switched it off, turning to face me.

"Man, I don't tell me you didn't heard about this morning gossip?" looking up at him.

"I think so…is it about you and that Shinomori guy?" 

"Yeah…Oh Shi-chan! I can't believe I did that! Maybe my hormones went wrong."

"Mi-chan, it is not your fault. Even Shinomori was quite taken back about it."

"Really? Oh yeah, you are his closest friend. Quick tell me, did he said anything else?" I brightened up a bit.

"All I know that he came back to class looking dazed and I asked him what the heck happened and he said that my elder sister gave him the pink letter. At first, I didn't believe my ears. My dumb sister giving my best friend a pink letter? Then I told him that's must have been a mistake. A huge one at that. So what it true?"

"Yeah, it is true…so did he said anything else?" 

"No. He put his head on the table and fell asleep and that is something that he doesn't do at all. Man, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything at all. I swear! By the way, I met that idiot at the arcade with Sano playing King of Fighter."

"Really? Shinomori doesn't go to the arcade at all. According to him, he had to rushed back home for his piano lessons." 

"Huh? Then how do you explain this?" I dragged him up and over to my room. Taking the neoprint from my bag and thrashed to his face. "He even took half of it."

Enishi stared at the picture, with his mouth hanging. " I don't believe this. Can I buy this picture from you? I will pay you!"

"No!"

"Please?" He started begging on his knee. What a pathetic sight.  

"No." I snatched the neoprint from him, kicked him out of my room, and locked the door. I still hear him shouting from the other side of the door shouting away all kind of deals to get the neoprint. No way am I going to sell it to anyone.

Two hours later – 

I had just finished my homework and now logging on to net to check my mail. Nothing much, the same old thing – advertisements, chain mails, keep-in-touch mails. Sano was online, before I could click on him to start a conversation. Sano name was already flashing.

Sano: what' up

Mi-chan: nothing…finished your homework yet?

Sano: Last one and then I am done. I have to do a report. Therefore I need your help

Mi-chan: Mou, you always the same. I am sending it over.

Sano: Thanks (^_^)

I started the file transfer and continued checking through all my mail when I received a strange one.

Title: hi

Sender: a0i_chan@ruken.com

  
Hi, it is aoi-chan here! I bet you are wondering who am I now. I guess you will find out in the near future. However I do know what you did today, not the  confession but at the arcade.  Anyway do you want to befriend me? I am interested! 

Hopeful you will reply this mail. 

  
aoi-chan 

                                                    (^_^) V 

-----

Who is the heck is aoi-chan? And how in the world did he manage to get my email address? What and how did he know about me at the arcade? It can't be Enishi, cause I know that wimp would not do such a thing. Wanting to know who is the heck is he. I have no choice but to reply

--------

Title: Re: hi

Hi aoi-chan, it is Mi-chan here. And I was wondering how did you managed to get my email address and me at the arcade Okay…I will befriend you but you must tell you who the heck are you. 

Mi-chan

It was a fast reply cause after replying a sentence to my friend. A new mail was flashing on my screen. Clicking on it. I was kind of scare of what it was going to say.

Title: (^_)

Mi-chan, I managed to get your address from one of your contacts I won't say who and if you really want to find out. Wait at the Sakura tree at lunch. The same one where you were today. I will be there. Made sure that no one goes with you. Or else I won't be there.

Aoi-chan

Somewhere in Japan, aoi-chan was smiling away and staring a picture of … before putting it beside his pillow and starting dreaming of a certain someone. 

That Aoi-chan baka got me on my skin all night and I could sleep at all. Getting up from my bed. I pushed the sliding door and step into my private garden (actually the balcony), which was in Japanese style with koi pond and all. I laid down on the hammock, staring at the endless black sky with glitter of stars splashed all over it, listening to the waterfall from the pond, slowly lured me sleep.

The next morning-

"Mi-chan, man you are not in your bed again? Mi-chan, where are you??"  Enishi was checking under the bed and in the toilet when it drawn on him that his elder sister was probably in the garden again. Stepping into the garden, he smiled when he saw Misao sleeping soundly in the hammock.

Standing over her, he shook her gently "Mi-chan, it is time to get up!" Getting no response and suddenly remembering about the egg below in the kitchen. Enishi lifted her up and dumped her into the pond. 

"What the F---!" Misao splattered. She pointed a accusing finger at Enishi who was turned his back on her and started making his way to the burning smell of eggs.

"You idiot, stand right there! How could you wake your elder sister like that?" Misao stop screaming when she realized that she was going to be late if she don't get her butt moving.

Misao made it to school safely and was shocked to find Sano already there with his biology book on his table and he seemed to be studying. It is a miracle!

"Morning, Sano." Misao set her bag on desk and took out her laptop.

"Morning, Weasel" greeted Sano, with a lollipop sticking out from his mouth, probably in replacement for a cigarette, his eyes was still on the book.

"Roosterhead, what with you today?" asked Misao as she switched on her laptop and taking the strawberry lollipop which was offered to her by Sano.

Sano shut his book and look at Misao. "I had a lecture from my dad yesterday. He told me that at the rate I am going, I won't make it to medical school and I can't have that can I?"

It was a childhood dream of Sano to be the coolest doctor in the world probably because he came from a long line of doctors. Anyway I still have decided what I going to do.

I just sat there, staring at the screen. Not knowing what to do, my mind was still on the mysterious 'aoi-chan'. 

TBC

A/N: Gomen for the long update. Me got admitted to the hospital (NO, it is not SARS) for couple of days and having no pen or paper to do anything. Anything please review and give me encourage to continue… (*_*)


	4. What da hell!

Chapter 4: "What da hell!"

Misao stared angrily at her Maths textbook, unable to concentrate on the numbers and words on the page that the class were given to do. "Mou, how long is that stupid long hand going to hit 12??" she grumbled to herself silently, impatient and anxious to know who is the mysterious Aoi-chan. It was only five more minutes to lunch and it seemed like five millennium to her.

"Damn it! Hurry up, you dumb clock! In the first place, is it the correct timing?" exclaimed Misao as she stood up, raising her fist at the clock. She lowered down her fist when she realized that her classmates including the teacher were staring at her.

"Ahem, Makimachi! What do you think you are doing? Could you be more patient like everyone else and wait for the bell? Or do you want to accompany me for lunch?" asked the Sensei as he stared at her, with an eyebrow rising. Misao shook her head and immediately set down.

"Weasel, can't believe that you are actually 'eagerly' waiting for lunch." Spoke up Sano as he took off his glasses and put on his head, slowly stretching from his stiff position from finishing his Maths assignment for the past 3 hours. 

"You finished with your Maths?" asked Misao, as she played with her calculator, punching in some numbers then flipping the calculator upside-down.

"Yeah, all of them. Come on, Maths and sciences are my specialty!" Sano may seem like a punk and a lot of people like to pick fights with him but he is one brainy rooster. But when it comes to History and moral education he is a total goner. 

"Okay, good! Explain them to me after school at my house!" 

"No problem. 5…4…3…2….1…0!" 

Ring ~~* went the bell. 

"Bye Sano! Gotta go!" With that Misao grabbed her lap-top and rushed out of the class. With Sano slowly getting up, bending over to Misao desk then slowly shaking at the blank Maths assignment.

"Man, what the hell have she been doing for the past three hours? And what got her in a rush?" Shrugging his shoulder, he walked out of the classroom to where he was sure that he would definitely find Misao.

-At the Sakura's garden 

Misao run toward the tree where she was supposed to meet the mysterious 'Aoi-chan'.

"I hoped that he is not there yet." As she approach the tree, she let out a smile when she saw no one in sight. Immediately, grabbling tightly to her laptop she jumped to the brunch of the tree, and farther up until she was sure that she was out of sight.

The time slowly ticked by and 'Aoi-chan' was still not in sight. And all kind of thoughts was standing to form in Misao's by now over active mind.

"What if this was a joke to get back at me? Or Aoi-chan turned out to be some nerds who stalks on the net or what if…" The list went on and on with "what if?" 

Suddenly the list stopped at " What if Aoi-chan was a virus?" when laughing and talking were heard coming her way. 

"Haha! I can't believe you actually was brave enough to meet her here!"

"…"

"The voice sound rather familiar, I think I heard it somewhere." Thought Misao but she kept still, not even breathing not wanting to let 'them' know that her presence.

"So does she knows that you are aoi-chan?" that familiar voice spoke again.

"No."

Aoi-chan? Misao's eyes widened at the pen name. 

"Sano, I am not really too sure about this…"

Sano? Why is he here? And how is he related to 'aoi-chan'? I think I going to punch him! thought Misao angrily.

"Come on, 'aoi-chan'! You have been practically waiting for this day! I meant that you almost missed your chance the other day! Hey brother, have some courage! This is your day, you been liking her ever since the day both of you guys met each other and both were too shy to say anything until the other day. I guess this is your chance."

Both Sano and the person came to view, however Misao could not get a proper view and Sano's back was blocking the person's face.  Suddenly, Misao footing slipped off the branch (she was standing up all this time) and fell toward earth.

"Great, this is going to hurt and my lap-top is going back to Kenshin again." She thought. 

Fortunately she landed on something soft and her laptop due to the impact too, landed somewhere, safe into the hands of Sano.

"Hey Weasel, we were just talking about you."   Smiled Sano as if nothing was wrong. There was soft moan from beneath her and look down to see that she had landed on the back of a person. Sano stretched out his hand to pull her up and at the same time releasing the person beneath from the 'load'.

The load too, stood up and dusts his pants, turning around to face Misao and Sano.

"What de hell?" Misao stared at the person she least expected to see.

"Hi!" Aoshi waved innocently at her.

"You meant you are the 'aoi-chan'?" asked Misao, who definitely can't believe that this was happening. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening…" 

"Yeah, I am aoi-chan. You see Aoi-chan was a nick given by Sano and the rest of the guys when we were young. And I managed to get your email from Sano here." Pointing the finger at Sano who was slowly retreating backward. 

"No! No! It wasn't me~! Err…I help to put your laptop back! Ja ne!" Sano dashed off with the laptop leaving two people cursing after him and one ready to whip the kunai. 

"Err…Misao, can you put that away?" asked Aoshi, hoping that she would not throw it at him when she heard what is going to happen next. He sighed in relief when he saw Misao putting the kunai to where it belongs.

"So what do you have to say? 'Aoi-chan?'" sneered Misao, folding her arms in front of her. Aoshi cleared his throat and stood closer in front of her, until he could almost feel her breath.

"Misao, I apologized for what happened the other day."

"It was only yesterday by the way."

"Okay fine, yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you by saying no. It is just that it happened so suddenly, it is not that often I have someone coming up to me saying that she or he like me."

"Often? You have them everyday and what do you mean by he?" 

            "Blame Kamatari for breaking that record. Anyway I didn't had anyone this whole month except you."

            Misao blushed deeply and was a bit shocked when she heard that the School's top artist was a gay. Misao wanted to make a remark but changed her mind when she saw Aoshi's mouth was starting to move.

            "Misao, I had to confess this too. I have been in love with you since the day I met you at the dojo. Yesterday I really wanted to say yes but somehow I said no and the rest of the day I thought of ways to get you back. So this is it. It is really okay if you don't want to accept me." As he said this, Misao noticed that Aoshi's sea-green was slowly starting to blur immediately it was covered up by his long bangs. She was confused now, unable to think, she step closer and hug him. Aoshi was taken by her action and in return put his arm around her.

            "Makimachi Misao, please be my girlfriend?" 

            "I don't know what to say…."

            "Please?"  

TBC

Isn't it a 'yes' or 'no'….I don't know either …please give ur reviews or comment!


	5. THe after

Chapter 5 – the after.

Disclaimer applied

Author's notes: Yes! Yes! I know it is cheesy! Can't help it if you are typing it the fic out on an empty stomach and a blocked nose. Sorry that was short and a cliff, I can't help it! My mum kept pestering me to take my dinner and sleep early. Anyway I am continuing it again!

"Please?"

Misao leaned against Aoshi's chest, listening to the quick rhythm of his heartbeat. She was happy to hear that Aoshi liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. Misao pulled from him, and clenched her fist.

"Aoshi, I ~" 

Both their special moment were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the discipline master. 

"Hello, dear students" greeted Shishio. He walked closer to them, every student of him probably because he was wrapped in bandages like a mummy. "The Mummy" they called him. However him in bandages had a sad and painful memories behind it, apparently he was about to propose to his fiancée when the bomb that was planted in the hotel exploded killing several people including his fiancée however he suffered severe burns all over his body. 

He may be burned but he is one hell of a torture when it comes to strict discipline especially when it came to canning. The boys would moan, counting their time to death when they heard that Shishio was going to cane them. "It is hell of a stroke! And hurts so badly that you couldn't even sit or stand properly for two days." One of them had told Misao, it is not surprising that none of them committed the same offence again.

"Good morning, Shishio Sensei!" both Misao and Aoshi greeted him.

Shishio smirked when he saw that they unlike the other students, did not trembled in front of him. "I am sure that the bell had gone and is better that you rush for your next class or else you-know-what."

"Haiii~!" both mumbled out their reply and made a dash for their lesson or else the 'you-know-what'. The 'you-know-what' is basically staying back after school and giving the school a free and 'volunteered' cleanup. Shishio watch them go and smiled softly to himself "Well, I hoped it goes well for you both. Good Luck. Don't you think the same way, Yume-chan?" Behind him, a faint outline of a lady with green lip-gloss put her arms around him.

Class 3-A

            Aoshi rushed into the classroom and glad that the teacher was on leave, giving them some assignments to do. He had some thoughts to ponder about without any teachers to hit him on the head with a heavy textbook. 

            "Aoshi, where did ya go? I been looking everywhere for you." Asked Enishi as soon as Aoshi sat down beside him.

            "Somewhere." Right now he didn't want to talk to Misao' talkative brother. Beside he was quite irritated as Shishio turned up at the most important point of his life, now he have to wait until after school or maybe tomorrow if Misao run off.

            "Ne, Aoshi are you are alright? You always seemed so down after lunch. Did anyone threaten you again? You can always count on me for help." Enishi should have wished that he had not said that last part. Aoshi brightened up at the last part when he finally thought of a plan involving Enishi. 

            "Sure, I do sure need your help."

            "What is it?"

            "Are you free today and tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, I guess so. Jiya is out of town again so I don't have to keep playing chess with him tomorrow."

            "You know I realized that I never gone over to your place before beside tomorrow is Saturday and there isn't any classes so I thought ~"

            "You wanna come over and stay the night? Right?"

            "Yeah, you the best friend I ever had!" Aoshi putting on a half sincere smile with the Enishi smiled and clapped his hands.

            "Oh my gosh, it been years since anyone came over excluding Sano. I guess you may come over provided if Mi-chan allows it and I can't wait to show you all my games! Oh! I am so excited!" Enishi was going to go on about what games he had when he realized that Aoshi was starting on his assignment and the rest of the class were staring, all quite irritated at Enishi for spoiling their peace. 

            "Err… Gomen, minna-san"

-Class 3-B-

            Meanwhile, Misao was busy copying down all the notes that the Chemistry teacher was writing on the board, ignoring Sano and him trying to her attention. In his last attempt, he flung small pieces of paper at her but unfortunately his aiming was bad and it hit the person in front. Finally, Sano took out his special white notebook with had a character 'Aku' on it. In fact, he always adds 'aku' on all his works and properties. He wrote something on the book and dumped it on Misao's table. 

            Weasel, sorry about earlier. Forgive me… T___T Misao stared at it and wrote her reply I can't believe that you did this to me. You must be the one who told him that we were going to the arcade yesterday. Traitor. and handed it back to him.

Sorry, yes it was moi. I just wanted you to be happy that all. Forgive me… with that he drew a sad looking chicken. 

What a pathetic chicken you got there, just like you anyway okay I forgive you on one condition. Only if you come over to me place, and explain to me everything.    

            Condition accepted! So what happened to you guys after I left? 

            Moron! How dare you left me there, all by myself! I could have been rape! Anyway, never mind I tell you later. 

            Sano read what Misao wrote and smiled, both his best friends are going to get together…and he was glad that he finally away from their groaning about how to get to each other. 

            "Sanosuke! Wipe that silly grin off your face and pay attention! Let's see if you can explain the section on Alkenes." The sensei stood smirking by the blackboard, thinking that a dumb punk sitting back, always daydreaming away would probably not know the answer. Sano stood up, adjusting his spectacles like a professor about to give a lecture. 

            "Alkenes are another family of hydrocarbons and they have the formula of CnH2n where n is the number of carbon atoms in one molecules. The formulas of some alkenes are ethene, propene and butene. Notice that all of them have –ene and they are all gases. They are in fact, part of the alkenes homologous series and the formula of each member differs from the previous ones by an extra –CH2- group. Their reaction is by ~…."

 Sano went on and on about Alkenes, not once taking a peek at the textbook, sometimes cracking a joke. By end of his explanation, the whole class of 3-B understood the section on Alkenes and the Chemistry teacher regretted his decision of becoming a chemistry teacher, "Damn, I should run away and join the circus when they came to town in the summer of 86." Sano took a bow before sitting down, with Misao clapping hands. 

By the end of the day, Misao's spirit was starting to dampen, firstly she had to face Aoshi, hoping she can avoid him and secondly, the whole of next week is going to be full of tests and she can't afford to fail them or just passed them at a passing rate, she have to remain tops or else Jiya would scream at her. The moment the bell rung for the day, she grabbed Sano and dashed down to car park. 

"Hey, what the hurry?! My pure Maths is still in the locker!" grumbled Sano, seeing the black face from Misao, "Err…but then again I think it might be in my bag."

~~Class 3-A~~

Aoshi had seen Misao together with Sano dashing down the corridor, guessing that he was right about Misao avoiding him. Still he wanted to know the answer.

"Shinomori-kun, it is your duty to clear the bin today." Shouted the Class monitor from across the room, when he was about to leave the class, he groaned inwardly but was reassure by Enishi that he would wait for him. Having no choice, Aoshi put down his bag, walked to the front of the class, collected the bin and walked out of the class to the burner. He was lazy to go all the way down from the six floor to the first and then walk about 400m to the burner just to dump just rubbishes that he didn't contribute. Checking to see no one especially Shishio was around, he turned to a corner and over the railing, he dumped all the rubbishes out and quickly run back to class. 

"That was fast." Spoke up Enishi, knowing that Aoshi had done what all the guys would do if they had to clear the bin. Together they went down to the car park and into Aoshi's car, heading from the Makimachi's.

-Makimachi's-

Misao was in the kitchen, cooking pasta for lunch when a loud "I'm home!" rung out through the house. "Welcome back!" Misao and Sano shouted back, Sano was happily sitting at the veranda overlooking the backyard, with his nose into an ancient medical book belonging to Okina. He was interrupted rudely by a loud "What is the hell is HE doing here?" by courtesy of Misao. Sano rubbed his eyes, and put away his book, just in time to see Misao dragging both Enishi and Aoshi by the ear to the living room. 

  
            "Hey, this is not the right way to treat a guest!" grumbled Aoshi and was 'rewarded' with a harder twist to his ear. "Ouch!" 

"Mi-chan! Please, let Aoshi stay! I never got any friends beside Sano over at our house. Please?" begged Enishi, like a small little kid. Misao sighed and remember what her dad had told her before he run away and never came back 

-Flash back- 

            A 9-year-old girl, stood in her balcony with her father staring at the endless black sky and sprinkle of stars across it. 

            "Papa, thanks for helping to develop my balcony into a garden!"

            "No problem, anything is always done for my little girl."

            "Papa, I am no longer little! I am big!"

            "Yes! Yes! Haahaa, Mi-chan is a big girl now." Misao smiled brightly at her father. Happy that he was acknowledging her as a big girl.  "Mi-chan, Papa is going on a long trip."

            "When are you coming back?"

            "Papa not to sure when I would be back. I am leaving soon so you must take care of this garden for me while I am away and make sure that Eni-chan doesn't cry, make sure that his smile is there. He is a weak child. Take care of him." With that he turn and walk away not before rubbing Misao's head. 

            "I will, papa! I will make sure that my little brother never shed a tear while you are away and I will always make him smile!" Still smiling brightly at him, her little mind wise and mature enough to know that her father would never be coming back. "I will…"

-Back to the present-

            "Okay…" Misao let go both boys and walked back into the kitchen. "Eni-chan, set up the table. Sano do me a favour by entertaining the 'guest'!" "Hai!" 

            Aoshi and Sano took a walk into the large backyard which was also done up in Japanese Style, and set down at bench hidden from view. 

            "Shoot it, why are you here?" asked Sano, he knew that something was fishy since in the first place Aoshi was the type who doesn't like going over to friends' place. 

            "Nothing, Enishi said that he had a new game that he wanted to show me and we had to work on our project which due in by this Monday. Sanosuke, How come Misao always give in to Enishi? I remember her standing up to a bunch of bully in middle school, her getting bashed up so badly that she had to be hospital for two days, in order to protect Enishi."

            "Misao is the elder than Enishi and she felt that it was her duty to protect him to no matter what happens. Especially her vow to her father. " 

            "Vow? What happened to their parents?" 

            "Before her father run away from home, Misao vowed to her father that she would not let Enishi shed a tear and always make sure that his smile would remain there forever. Their mother died later when they were 11, in a hit and run accident. So it was Misao to be father, mother and sister to Enishi. "

            "Isn't there someone who look after them?"

            "Yeah, Jiya. But he always rushing to Kyoto because of his business there and most of the time, they are left alone like example this weekend. So you are going to staying for the weekend?"  

            "Hai."

            "Oh, how did it go this morning?"

            "Bad…Almost got the answer but Shishio had to interrupt…" Misao calling them back for lunch interrupted their conversation. 

Later on~

            "Oh, Misao! You totally have outdone yourself again!" Spoke up Sano as he continued stuffing himself with more pasta. 

            "Thanks." Misao taking small bites, all the while taking a glimpse at Aoshi, he too, seemed to be enjoying his lunch. There was once when both their eyes met and both blushed. Misao knew what her answer was going to be and yet to think of how to tell him.

            "Oh by the way, Mi-chan. Aoshi is staying over for the weekend." Spoke Enishi, as if he knew what she was thinking but then again, they are twins. 

            "What? He staying over? What for?" Misao stood up, a light blush crossing over her face as she thought of Aoshi sleeping under the same roof for the next few nights.

            "Our project is due in by this Monday and we have to work hard on it. Can't afford to lose time."

            "Mou! This can't be happening." With that she took a plate to the sink and wash it then rush up to her room, slamming the door hard. From below, they could hear her hitting her punching bag and cursing away. 

            "Wow, Aoshi! You have a nice effect on her!" commented Sano. 

            "Shut up."

            "Well, I guess I have to get going or else I would be the next punching bag." 

TBC

Aoshi still doesn't know what is Mi-chan's answer still…or well I wonder how are they going to be surviving together for the weekend in the same house…anyway thanks a lot for reviewing!! 


	6. The kiss

Chapter 6

Disclaimer applied…

A/n : So sorry for the extremely long update…had so much to do – especially to study for the exams. Anyway would sumone be a hero or heroine to go to the sun and turn the temperature down? It is so hotta than hell here, I am melting…

-A few hours later-

"Mou, I still don't get this into me brain at all!" grumbled Misao as she angrily broken the fifth pencil of the day and take a new one from Sano's pencil case.

"Ahem, my pencils are not specially there to be broken by you. Anyway I want to go out for a smoke." Spoke up Sano as he got from the table, feeling a little frustrated from having to repeat the solution until his jaws hurt. 

"Yeah! Get some carbon monoxide in your lungs and leave your poor friend to cope on her own." Whined Misao, trying to give Sano her best puppy dog look however to her disappointment, Sano was already out of the door. 

-Down in the backyard- 

            Sano checked around the backyard, making sure that Aoshi and Enishi were out of sight or anywhere near him. Finally sure that no one was around, he jump up the tree and sat down on the branch, taking both cigarette and lighter out from his pocket and light the cigarette. He was about to put it to his lip when a soft rustle came from above.

            "Yo." Appeared Aoshi standing beside him 

            "Ah!" Sano grasped, almost dropping the cigarette but managed to get hold it without burning his palm. "Ouch! Now look what you have done! Don't do that again!" grumbled Sano. 

            "That will teaches you for smoking in a tree." Grinned Aoshi as he sat down beside his friend.

            "What the heck you doing up a tree anyway?" 

            "Actually Enishi and I are in a middle of a game of hide-and-seek." Seeing the bewildered look on Sano, he let out a small giggle and continue, "Just joking, actually we are just getting our class project."

            "Oh."

            "Then what are you doing here beside the answer getting paid smoke in your body?" 

            "Taking a break from tutoring Mi-chan. It is so damn frustrating, I almost died in there." Sano took a long drag before releasing the smoke slowly when an idea came to his mind and Aoshi caught it.

            "Uh-oh. I think I know that look."

            "Well…well… if memory served me right, somebody here actually tutored a whole bunch of junior school kids and if I am not wrong, that somebody is so happy to tutor a weasel. Hehee.." Aoshi simply just stared at Sano, giving the-dun-get-wat-u-talking-abt look before jumping down from the tree. "Hey, where you going?" 

            "Back inside to get a drink."

-Aoshi's pov-

Cheese, asking me to tutor Mi-chan even after what happened this morning and I still don't have an answer. Damn it. As I was about to get a can of Pocari Sweat from the fridge I heard the worse scream ever. Even my leg hairs were standing. Followed by banging and crashing of tables and chairs before some loud swearings.

            With my drink, I went upstairs following the source of all the noise and before I knew it – I was standing outside Misao's room with her holding up the table above her head, ready to throw it in my direction! 

*^*^*^*^*^

"Look out!" screamed Misao as she watch in horror as the table flew toward Aoshi. Fortunately he moved out of the way in time and both watch the table slamming into the wall. 

Misao let out a sigh before collapsing to the ground and kept on muttering, "I almost killed him!"  She was clearly in a state of shock and Aoshi can definitely see that. Slowly he bend down and carry the table back into the room and started settling the room to its 'normal' condition and all this while Misao was still in shock mode.

After Aoshi felt the room was in the right condition, he kneels down in front of Misao and started waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Misao! Are you there?" Misao's response was "I almost killed him…" Aoshi gave up and sat down, thinking out what might bring Misao back to 'Earth'. A bulb hovered over him and he smiled.

Aoshi lean toward Misao, slowly cupping the left side of her cheek, his face inching even closer to hers finally his lips met with her soft and warm ones. At that moment, Misao's ocean-blue sparked back to reality, to find that Aoshi was kissing her! Somehow she didn't want the kiss to end and responded back to Aoshi by nibbling on his. Aoshi's eyes widened at this and smiled inwardly. Their kiss immediately ended when Enishi barged into the room, followed by Sano.

"Aoshi! Guess what I found! A four-leaf clover!" Showing the clover up for them to see. But his smile decrease when he realized that no one was paying to him and that both his classmate and sister were both deep red in the face. He was about to say something about them when Sano dragged him out the room. 

"Come on Shin-chan, show me when u found that green thing." As he pushed Enishi out of the room, he winked at both at them, with his IQ, he must have figured out what had happened especially his eyes noticed the lip-gloss on Aoshi's lips. 

As soon as both of them left the room, the couple left out a deep breath of relief. 

"Misao, about just now. I am sorry." Apologized Aoshi as he tried to hide his blush with his long bang. Misao too, was blushing deeply but she bravely lean forward and brush away his bangs, looking into his clear sea-green eyes. 

"Nah, that alright, I am sorry about just now too…about the table." 

"Misao, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"About this morning question, what is your answer?"

Misao's eyes widened for a split second before smiling "I will tell you my answer only one condition!"

"What izzit?" 

"Teach me Maths!" 

"Huh?" 

TBC

Gomen… cannot type too much, no time! How would Aoshi cope with a weasel for a student? Anyway thanks for all the reviews! They cheered me up after a bad day or a discharge from the hospital. 


	7. Supper

Chapter 7 – Get it?

Usual disclaimer applied

"Misao, do you get what I am actually saying?" questioned Aoshi as he stared at the girl whose eyes quickly darted away from him and stared at the questions  
  


"Man, I just can't seemed to concentrate especially when Aoshi sitting in front and teaching…Those 'x' and 'y' seemed so boring, wait a minute! They are boring in the first place." Thought Misao as she swirled the pencil around her finger, she continued to daydream until an eraser hit her in order to get her attention. 

"Oi, you listening or not?" as he glared angrily at her

"Mou, you don't have to hit me with an eraser! Don't tell me you actually hit your students with an eraser in order to get their attention!" grumbled Misao

Aoshi sat up straight and started rubbing his chin "Hmm…Actually I don't. Not with an eraser at least. Make that a duster or even a penknife. Would you rather a penknife to an eraser?" He smirked at her and was punished with a hit to his head by the Maths Textbook. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That is how I punished dumb little people like you."

"What do you mean 'dumb little people? Oh, you mean someone who can't even solve simple algebra equation, look who dumb here? "

Little frustrated marks started appearing on Misao's forehead before she gave an angry 'Hmp' and continued her Maths.   

*~

Two hours later~

Enishi together with Sano came knocking on the door both with hungry look on, to see Aoshi reading some magazine and Misao opposite him, working hard to solve the equation.

"Ne Mi-chan! Make us dinner…We are dying from hunger."

"No. Go and eat some instant noodles" 

"Mi-chan, but we don't know how", said Sano as he pat his growling stomach.

Misao put down her pencil and stared at them "First, open the plastic. Second, pour in whatever they give you. Thirdly, pour in some hot water and taa-daa you have your instant noodles." She then continued with her Maths.

"Mou, Aoi-chan, what did you do to her?" questioned Enishi, quite irritated that his elder sister didn't want to make them dinner. Aoshi raised his eyebrow at him and gave his most innocent look he could ever came up 

"Me? I did nothing! I just sat here read some magazine and watch her suffer in her Maths." 

"That's it! Cook your own dinner and get the hell out of here!" Misao broke her sixth pencil and one by one, the guys were thrown out her room and were slammed in the face.

"That is why we must avoid an angry weasel who doesn't know how to do her Maths." Spoke up Sano after a minute of silent. 

"So what do we do now?" asked Enishi, soon followed by a loud growling from his stomach "Oops" 

"Come, let's head down to the kitchen and let me make some food for us." Spoke up Aoshi as he got up and started for the stairs, he was soon cheered by his two friends and being hailed as a savior.    

#$#$#$

~Some time later~

"Oh my! I didn't know the ice prince can cook this well!" remarked Sano as he gobbled up on the beef Ramen that Sano whipped up. 

"Of course, since he tops the class in every subjects!" added Enishi as sipped on the soup and let out a burp. "Excuse me." 

Aoshi just sat there, and started poking the noodles with his chopsticks. His mind slowly drifting somewhere else. "Ne, should we give some noodles to the person up there?" 

"Aoshi, what are you talking about? You should know that God doesn't eat." Sano shake his head in Aoshi's direction.

"No, I mean Misao." 

"Oh, I think it is best that we avoid her now unless you want to be thrown of that room again or even worse the balcony." Sano shudder at the thought as he remembered that Misao in her usual fit of anger, threw him out of the balcony. It was lucky that he didn't break any bones.

"Oh okay…" soon Aoshi went into one of his mood, stayed silent through the dinner.

*^*^*

~Some time later in the night~

  
After dinner, Sano and Enishi had gone into the living room to watch some movie; Aoshi had rejected the offer and said that he wanted to continue on the project. Enishi had wanted to help but Aoshi said that it was okay and that he just going to edit some of the slides.

It was one in the morning by the time he finished everything, Aoshi stretched out his arms and legs, glad that the project was finally done and that probably gave him to spent some time with Misao. "Misao. She probably sleeping by now." He thought to himself. Feeling thirst and a little hungry, he went out of Enishi's room, and notice that the light was still on. Slowly he turned the knob and pop his head into the room, to see the weasel already in her PJ and was still doing some work, Aoshi tried clearing his throat in order to get her attention however the girl was too in to her work. 

"Misao." 

"Ah! What the hell are you doing here at this ungodly hours?"  Grumbles Misao, a little shock from being disturbed. 

"Just about to head down to the kitchen to get some drink and food." At the mention of food, Misao's stomach gave an embarrassing loud rumble. "Oops, I haven't eaten dinner yet." 

And a little idea popped into Aoshi's mind. Smiling a little "Get changed and wait for me at the door. I got a little surprise for you." With that he turned and went back into Enishi's room.

"What? I just brushed my teeth and already in me PJ!" yelling after Aoshi. With no other choice, she went and open her closet "Let see…what should I wear in the middle of night?"

-In Enishi's room-

Aoshi had little difficulties in finding clothes as both Enishi and him were about the same size but him, being the taller of the two. He picked an over-sized white shirt that had a dumb yet cute little melting ice-cube on it and below the ice-cube, it had "You make me melt!" For the bottom, he borrowed a pair of baggy three-quarter pants. Looking into the mirror, he smiled at his appearance, finally away from all those suits and ties that his parents forced him to wear. 

~_~_~_

"What took you so long?" grumbled Misao, the moment he appeared in front of her. 

"Isn't that Enishi's shirt and pants?" She watches a light blush went by on Aoshi's face before it disappears. Misao was just simply wearing a black baggy hooded jacket and baggy jeans.

"Err…I forgot to pack in my over-night clothes." As he guilty scratched his head, he had forgot to ask Enishi about borrowing his clothes, didn't want to tell her that he doesn't have these kind of funky casual clothes.

"I am sure that he will understand so anyway why are we standing here at one in the morning and what happened to those two anyway?" 

"Both Sano and Enishi already fallen asleep in the living room living room, for the surprise…It's a secret!" With a small smile, he took Misao and led her out of the house toward his car.

"Aoshi, where are we going in the wee hours? If Jiya finds out, he to kill me!" 

"Asked him to kill me then." He steered out of the driveway to the frustration of Misao of not knowing where they were heading.

%*%*

Misao must have fallen asleep during the trips as she was poked awaked by Aoshi and she found herself parked outside a 24 hrs Beef Ramen eating-house. 

"Hey sleepy-head, time for your dinner!" greeted Aoshi as he opened the door for her to get out. Misao nodded thank, together they went into the eating-house. She had expected the place to run-down and empty but to her surprise, it was crowded despite the time and well furnished as well. Aoshi led them back where they managed to find two vacant places and ordered two large bowl of Beef Ramen. 

"Why a large? I definitely can't finish it." 

"I help you then…" 

Soon the waiter came and serves them their orders, and leave Misao goldfish's eyes at the size of the bowl. "They should call it 'large', it should be XXL! There is no way I could finish this." 

"Try your best then. Let's start"  

Through the entire supper, no words were exchanged between the two except for the sipping of the ramen. Misao look as if she was eating from the bottomless pit while Aoshi just remain calm and normal. Aoshi was done with his own supper and look over at Misao who was still half way through her noodles. Finally she lean back and let out a loud burp and started groaning out " Mou, I told you can't finish it!" She watches Aoshi bringing the bowl away from her and toward him. With a deep breath, he bent his head and started eating on the leftover. 

"You pig! How can you eat so much?! No fair! Give me back my share." With that she reach forward and stick her chopstick in, shoving some noodles into her mouth. Soon there was a little competition between the two. A few of the eaters there, laugh at their competition but went on to continue with their supper.

Finally what left in the bowl was a precious and delicious slice of beef; both competitors were aiming for it. With flashes of chopsticks through the air, Aoshi's chopstick is caught in a lock with Misao's, soon she twist it and with little effort and experience from snatching food from the younger twin, the beef is in her chopstick! She gave a cry of victory and Aoshi watch the beef slowly moving in the direction of her mouth. Suddenly he leans forward, just as the beef popped into her mouth, Aoshi's tongue slipped into her mouth and tried to wrestle the meat away from her however Misao resists and tried to bite on his tongue but he was quick to dart it to safety and back again into Misao's mouth, this time with more speed, he managed to bring the meat nearer to his mouth and bite half of it, leaving half back in Misao's mouth. 

By the time it was over, both were so red in the face, were unable to stare at each other straight in the eye until the waiter came over to clear up their empty bowls. 

"Err…I think we should head back now." Said Aoshi as he got from his seat; following at a safety distance was Misao. 

Once again it was a quiet trip back home as Misao had fallen asleep. It was four in the morning when they pulled into the driveway and Misao was still asleep. 

"Misao, we are here." Whispered Aoshi as he tried gently slapping her cheek but her response was whining and a punch to Aoshi who quickly darted. Sighing softly, he bent down and carry her out of the car, he forgot the main door was lock and the key was somewhere within Misao and there was no way is he going to search. Going to the back, he manages to find a way, and that was to jump up using the branches of the Gingko and from the balcony into the house. 

Aoshi shifted Misao into a piggyback position so that it was easy for him to climb, one by one, he jump onto the branches until he was finally on the same level as the balcony. With a final jump, he landed into a "Garden?!"  He was a little surprise; slowly in make his way across the garden at the same time admiring the koi pond and the bonsai. He spotted a hammock hanging between two bamboo plants, slowly he put Misao in there, receiving a smile as thank. Sleep was slowly luring him to dream land; Aoshi laid down on the couch and was fast in dreamland. 

TBC

A/n : Ahh!! I know it is so dumb, just someone kill me for it! Ororo… what am I saying…sigh…I abit the stress now…With the holidays coming, I guess I would have more time writing!! Yeah…now having a very nice fic in me brain…dunnoe whether I shld write it out…


	8. answer

Chapter 8 – Answer

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to moi at all…

*^*^ Misao's dream

            Here am I as usual in my dream every night, but the strange thing was that it doesn't feel the same way like it did. It had a kind of feeling. It was warm and gentle, the way I used to feel whether my parents were still around to tuck me in every night. Somehow, I felt this strange feeling tonight. 

            I look around in the dream, it scenario was different. Normally I would be in some broken down city in a middle of a desert, there would be no one of course then I would be sitting down on one of tallest building, crying out for someone to love me and hug me. I was simply drowning in sorrow. This time it was different, no more broken debris or building surrounding or sandy deserts. 

            Instead of the usual gray mountains, this time it was real blue-green mountains. I was standing in front of a huge lake, with a forest behind me. I heard rustling of leaves and grasses but wasn't worried of any predator; there wouldn't be anyone to hurt me. Appearing in front of me was a white glorious beast – the Unicorn. It slowly makes it way toward me, what caught my attention most was its eyes. It was sea green, filled with calm and sincerity, exactly like someone I knew – Shinomori Aoshi. 

            Suddenly the whole picture started to swirl and twist and I was soon back in my unhappy and gray world. The unicorn however, was still by my side; it was looking down into the darkness, at something. I try to see what it was looking at but can't seem to see. I walk closer to see what unicorn had seen and saw a boy of 10, kneeling on the sandy desert ground. I kneeled beside him and asked him what's wrong. He look up to see me, I was surprised to see that the boy was the younger version of Aoshi and that he was crying away! I slowly embraced him and the crying soon decreased to constant sniffing. "Misao, please tell me the answer!" With that I throw backward into reality without understanding the meaning of the dream.

1`1`1`1`

            Misao slowly start to feel warm touches of the sun on her cheek, slowly she opened one eye to see the bamboo leaves instead of the usual green ceiling of her room. She scans through her brain, trying to remember how she had ended up here. She remembered that Aoshi had brought her out for supper, the fight over the last piece of the beef. The fight – it brought a stronger reaction to her cheek and her heart. After that, she can't remember anything else. 

            Slowly she got up from the Hammock, to see a body on the couch. 

            "Aoshi" She leaned over the body to wake him up. Somehow the ice prince was a deep sleeper and gave no reaction. An evil thought came to Misao, she grin evilly, slowly she push the couch (it had wheels) closer toward the pond. With deep breath, she pushed the body into the pond and let out an evil laughter. However she stopped short when Aoshi floated face down in the pond. 

            "Oh banana! What have I done?!" She kneeled closer to pond, in order to pull Aoshi out of the water. However her plan backfired on her when Aoshi's hand reached out and grabbed her sleeve, pulling her into the water with him. 

            "Wahaha!! Cold!!" she screamed out, the moment her head hit the surface. She glared angrily at Aoshi who was laughing his head off. "Moron." She sneered at him. Aoshi stopped laughing and went into his 'ice-prince mode' "That's wasn't a nice wake up call, Makimachi Misao." Misao stared at him fearfully, never did realize that her act would have her receiving the 'ice-prince treatment'. Suddenly Aoshi's mask cracked and he burst out laughing. "Man, I wished I had a camera!" Soon he was tackled back into the water by Misao. 

            Misao was straddling Aoshi, she was grinning away at her victory over him, slowly she lean forward and kiss him on the lip. Aoshi was a little surprise by her approach but kiss her back, he was starting to enjoy all his kisses when he felt something wriggling under his back. He slowly pushed Misao back and at the same time pulling from her. He got up to see a flatten Koi at the bottom of the pond. 

            "Shit! You killed Jiya's prized Koi!" Groaned Misao as she poked at the flatten fish before giving Aoshi an evil eye. 

            "What my fault?! You are the one who tackled me into the pool!" 

" Oh great, so how am I going to explain this to Jiya? Should I tell him that 'Oh, we were so busy kissing that we didn't realized that we sat on your fish.' Or ' the fish swam at the wrong moment." 

"Haha! Very funny…so lame… Let's just give a funeral to the fish then we think up an excuse." 

"Funeral? For a fish?" 

"Yeah…we can't have the spirit to take revenge on us. Come on, before the both of them wake up. " With that, Aoshi hold the fish by the tail while Misao quickly went to the corner of the balcony and dig a hole with a spade which was lying nearby. Aoshi then put the fish into the hole, cover it with sand, finally saying a pray for it. Misao just simply follow in suit. 

After the 'funeral' was over, Aoshi stared at Misao in the eyes and said, "Er…I guess I have to head back home now that the project is done." He saw the disappointment in Misao's eyes but said nothing. 

"What? But I thought you still have two more days?" said Misao, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

"Well, it no use of me staying here any longer since I didn't get the long awaited answer from someone. I make a move first. Tell Enishi; I wash his clothes for him. Bye-B! " Aoshi slowly walk past Misao who had sudden guilty feeling and suddenly remember what her dream meant.

"Wait!" Aoshi turned around in time to catch a crying Misao in an embrace. "Please don't go! Aoshi, I love you too! My answer to your question is a big gigantic Yes!"  with that she just crying onto his shoulder. Aoshi patted her head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Don't cry anymore, Misao. I love you too!"

Misao stopped her crying and look up at Aoshi who gave a warm smile. With that she tip-toe and both lips met in passionate kiss. From somewhere behind the shoji to garden, both pairs of spiky heads smiled at each other. Glad that Misao finally found happiness. 

The end? Or TBC?  (you decide) 

A/n – I was high on peppermint green tea and listening to W-inds 'Baby Maybe' while writing this fic. So I think you know the rest. Try listening to the song, it is so romantic and sweet!! Anyway you think I should continue with this story or come up with another fic?? Me have no idea!! Anyway thanks a lot for all the support and everything!! *Bow respectfully to all the readers*     


End file.
